Zurück hinter den Schleier
by Aisa
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange hatte geahnt, dass sie die Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht überleben würde, doch den Weg in den Tod hatte sie sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Einfacher, und weniger irritierend.


**Disclaimer**: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling  
**Figuren**: Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black  
**Inhalt**: Bellatrix Lestrange hatte geahnt, dass sie die Schlacht um Hogwarts nicht überleben würde, doch den Weg in den Tod hatte sie sich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Einfacher, und weniger irritierend.  
**Warnung**: Dieser Oneshot enthält ** SPOILER** auf Inhalte aus "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", wer das Buch also immer noch nicht gelesen hat, möge bitte auf das Kreuzchen klicken.  
**A/N**: Diese Geschichte habe ich auf meinem Rechner gefunden. Anscheinend habe ich sie 2007 unmittelbar nach Erscheinen des 7. Bandes geschrieben… ich habe nur noch mal drüber poliert. ;)

* * *

„_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."  
(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, p. 266)_

Die Schlacht war wieder in vollem Gange. Lichtblitze erhellten die ehemals samtschwarze Nacht, in deren sanften Armen Hogwarts Stunden zuvor noch geschlafen hatte.

Nun war davon nichts mehr zu erkennen. Zwischen herumzischenden Flüchen, Rauch und Schreien hatte man nur noch Augen für den eigenen Gegner, nichts anderes zählte. Soweit man noch einen Gegner hatte.

Bellatrix Lestrange schritt über den leblosen Körper des Jungen hinweg, den ihr Fluch gerade zu Fall gebracht hatte. Ihr Herz war zu voll von Hass, Zorn und dem Willen zu kämpfen, um zu erkennen, dass der Junge vermutlich nicht einmal volljährig war, wozu sie Jahre zuvor vielleicht noch imstande gewesen wäre.

Keuchend schaute sie sich um. Ein kurzer Augenblick der Leere, in dem sie sich fragte, wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde, bis der Widerstand brechen würde. Ein kurzer Augenblick, in dem sie ihren Mann Rodolphus draußen auf der Marmortreppe erblickte, der sich ein Duell mit dem Longbottom-Jungen lieferte. Ein leises, stolzes Lächeln blitzte über Bellatrix' ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Also war ihr Mann doch zur Vernunft gekommen, hatte aufgehört zu zweifeln. Avery hatte gute verbale und zauberstabgerechte Arbeit geleistet.

Also würde ihm auch die große Ehre des Dunklen Lords zuteil werden, die große Ehre, von der sie so lange geträumt hatten, die sie in Askaban am Leben erhalten hatte. Die Rodolphus um ein Haar verspielt hätte.

* * *

„_Das ist es also, was du wolltest?", fragte er leise, während er mit dem feuchten Tuch vorsichtig über meine Wange strich._

„_Rodolphus, du weißt genau, dass-" _

„_Spar dir die Worte", unterbrach er mich barsch. „Und sei froh, dass Er dich nicht schlimmer bestraft hat."_

_Ich schwieg meinen Zorn aus und versuchte, nicht zusammenzuzucken, während er den tiefen Riss auf meiner Wange weiterhin mit Murtlap-Essenz betupfte._

„_Ich frage mich bloß, was du erwartet hast", sagte Rodolphus leise. „Dass Er erfreut darüber ist, wenn ihr Ihn ruft, nur damit Er feststellen kann, dass ihr den Jungen wieder habt entwischen lassen?"_

„_Du hast leicht reden", fauchte ich zurück, „du warst ja mal wieder nicht da, als – autsch!" Die Essenz brannte bei meiner hastigen Kieferbewegung. Rodolphus reagierte mit nichts als einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue._

_Ich nahm ihm das Tuch und die Schüssel aus der Hand, stand auf und bewegte mich zum Schlafzimmerspiegel um die Wunde selbst zu versorgen. Rodolphus seufzte schwer. Ich beobachte ihn im Spiegel, während ich das Tuch in die Flüssigkeit tunke._

„_Was erwartest du eigentlich?", fragte er schließlich. „Wir kommen hier zu nichts. Der Potter-Junge ist unserem Herrn dieses Jahr schon – wie oft? – entwischt. Er kümmert sich nicht mehr um das Land, seitdem das Ministerium gefallen ist, Er ist kaum noch in Britannien. Und du kriechst vor ihm wie ein Schoßhund-"_

_Ich wirbelte herum, die Schale mit Murtlap-Essenz zerbarst auf dem Holzboden. „Wie kannst du es wagen-!"_

_Rodolphus war aufgesprungen, sein Gesicht ebenso von Zornfalten zerfurcht wie mein eigenes. _

„_Wie ich es wagen kann?", stieß er hervor. „Du bist noch immer meine Frau! Und gerade jetzt, wo die alten Reinblüterfamilien wieder zu ihrem alten Machtstatus zurückkehren, sollte man meinen, dass du dich an deine ehelichen Pflichten erinnerst. Wir repräsentieren eine der ältesten reinblütigen Familien in diesem Land, und von jeder Seite spotten sie darüber, dass Madame Lestrange keinen anderen Mann neben dem Dunklen Lord mehr akzeptiert, schon gar nicht ihren eigenen. Ist das die große Ehre, die du wolltest? Deinen Namen in den Schmutz getreten?"_

_Während seines Ausbruchs war ich sehr ruhig geworden. Ich wartete, bis sein Atem wieder regelmäßig ging, bevor ich zum Sprechen ansetzte._

„_Falls du es vergessen hast: Die Ehre, die der Dunkle Lord uns zuteil werden lässt, für unsere Treue und unserem Gehorsam, ist größer als die Idioten, die sich das Maul zerreißen, auch nur erahnen können."_

„_Und wie", knurrte Rodolphus, „wie soll diese Ehre deiner Meinung nach aussehen?"_

_Auf mein Schweigen hin kehrte er mit den Rücken zu und starrte aus dem Fenster über die Ländereien der Malfoys._

„_Seine Aufmerksamkeit", wisperte ich schließlich. „Und sei es durch eine Strafe, die wir dann wohl verdient haben. Und je mächtiger der Zauber ist, den er anwendet, desto größer die Ehre, ihn tragen zu dürfen…"_

_Als Rodolphus sich zu mir umdrehte, trug er einen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den ich das letzte Mal auf dem Gesicht meines Cousins Regulus gesehen hatte, bevor er damals verschwand: „Du bist verrückt." _

* * *

Bellatrix hatte keine Zeit für weiteres Grübeln – sie hatte neue Gegner gefunden.

Nicht, dass die drei Mädchen einzeln eine große Herausforderung gewesen wären – drei gegen einen waren sie jedoch interessant. Das Schlammblut und die Tochter von Xeno Lovegood waren anständige Kämpferinnen, musste Bellatrix ihr zugestehen, anständig, mehr aber auch nicht. Das Weasley-Mädchen stellte sich jedoch als ziemlich lästiges Ding heraus. Hartnäckig und fest entschlossen, aus diesem Kampf nicht als Verliererin hervorzugehen.

„Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du mit einem richtigen Zauber klarkommst, du nichtswürdige Blutsverräterin", rief Bellatrix, wehrte einen Fluch von dem Schlammblut-Mädchen ab und schleuderte einen Blitz aus grünem Licht in Richtung der kleinen Weasley. Er verfehlte das rothaarige Mädchen um Haaresbreite. Hastig holte Bellatrix zu einem erneuten Schlenker mit ihrem Zauberstab aus, als ein gellender Schrei sie ablenkte.

„_Nicht meine Tochter, du Miststück!" _

Als Bellatrix erkannte, wer da auf sie zustürzte, brach ein schallendes Gelächter aus ihrer Kehle: Molly Weasley, die Übermutter der Nation, die Oberglucke des Phönixordens, bereit, ihre Brut zu verteidigen, welche sie mit einem lauten „Aus dem Weg!" aus Bellatrix' Reichweite brachte, um der Todesserin selbst einen Fluch entgegen zu schleudern.

‚Diese Frau ist eine Herausforderung', dachte Bellatrix und knurrte, als ein grüner Lichtblitz sie nur knapp verfehlte. Die Flüche schossen in kurzen Abständen hin und her, genau wie die Provokationen, wobei Letztere ihr Ziel eher zu erreichen schienen.

„Du – wirst – unsere – Kinder – nie – mehr – anrühren!", brüllte Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix lachte aufgekratzt. „Das kannst du doch besser", hallte es durch ihren Kopf – warum kam ihr das bloß so bekannt vor?

Dann spürte sie den Fluch an ihrem Herzen, spürte, wie das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erfror, spürte, wie das Schlachtfeld vor ihren Augen verschwamm…

… diese Stille… diese Kühle… angenehm, nicht kalt… Schwärze… beruhigende Dunkelheit, schwarz wie ihr Mädchenname…

Langsam öffnete Bellatrix die Augen. Der Steinboden unter ihren Händen war nicht der der großen Halle. Diese Stufen gehörten nicht nach Hogwarts…

Behutsam hob sie den Kopf. Das Bild aus ihren Träumen – den Albträumen – stand ihr vor Augen: Das Podest mit einem großen Torbogen, von dem ein Schleier herunterhing. „Nein", keuchte Bellatrix leise, „das kann nicht sein…"

Sie kannte diesen Ort. Sie hatte hier etwas verloren, endgültig, vor einiger Zeit… vor einigen Jahren…

Doch etwas stimmte nicht an diesem Bild. In ihren Träumen war der Raum beinahe menschenleer gewesen, abgesehen von zwei duellierenden Gestalten – nie hatten jedoch drei Männer so ruhig vor dem Torbogen gestanden wie die, die sie hier vor Augen hatte. Zwei von ihnen schwarz-, einer braunhaarig. Bellatrix kannte sie… doch keiner von ihnen sah so aus, wie sie sie zuletzt in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

Evan Rosiers Gesicht war noch nicht gezeichnet von Erschöpfung und Sorgenfalten, seine Augen schwammen nicht in Verzweiflung und Elend, so wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor 16 Jahren… vielmehr erkannte sie in ihm den lebensdurstigen jungen Mann, der er vor seinem fatalen Zusammenstoß mit Adrienne Wilkes gewesen war…

Regulus wirkte ebenfalls leichtherziger und jünger als vor seinem Tod. Bellatrix schätzte ihn auf 17 Jahre – so hatte ihr Cousin kurz nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts gestrahlt…

Severus Snape hatte kaum Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann, der Stunden zuvor an ihr vorbei in das Zimmer des Dunklen Lords geeilt war. Hier wirkte er so entspannt, wie sie ihn nur während ihrer Schulzeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erlebt hatte – bevor sie die Schrecken, die sie alle außerhalb der Schule zu erwarten hatten auch nur erahnen konnte…

Die drei schauten zu ihr hinüber, lächelten sanft und ohne Spott… was taten sie hier? Regulus hob eine Hand und winkte ihr zu, bevor er sich dem Torbogen zuwandte und hinter dem Schleier verschwand. Severus folgte ihm, Evan drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und nickte aufmunternd, bevor auch er ihr den Rücken zukehrte.

Bellatrix setzte sich langsam auf, überrascht, wie wenig ihre von Askaban geschundenen Knochen schmerzten. Was kümmerte es sie, was ihre alten Schulfreunde und Regulus hier taten! Viel wichtiger war: Was zur Hölle hatte _sie selbst_ hier verloren?

„Weißt du, eigentlich habe ich schon viel früher mit dir gerechnet", ertönte eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihr – eine Stimme, die sie sofort wieder erkannte und die ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie wirbelte herum und starrte in Augen, die ihre eigenen hätten sein können: Blaugrau zwischen rabenschwarzen Wimpern.

„Sirius", entfuhr es ihr unwillentlich. „Was-?"

Ihr Cousin, der lässig auf der Steinstufe über ihr saß, sah jünger aus als der Mann, den sie vor zwei Jahren getötet hatte. Sein Gesicht war nicht gezeichnet von der Folter Askabans, er wirkte gesund und war noch imstande, zu lächeln… wie der Sirius, den sie _damals_ gekannt hatte… ihr Lieblingscousin, den sie niemals als solchen hatte bezeichnen dürfen…

„Wer war es?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Wer war was?" Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer hat dich getötet?" Sirius' Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nachdem du mein Lebenslicht ausgelöscht hast, werde ich ja wohl fragen dürfen, wer bei dir die Ehre hatte. War es Neville? Er hätte es verdient…"

„Molly Weasley."

Sirius hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, nickte und schwieg, schaute sie nur an.

„Okay, also…" Bellatrix erhob sich nun vollständig. „Wenn diese alte Blutsverräterin mich umgebracht hat – was mache ich dann hier? Oder ist das normal, wenn man stirbt?"

„Eigentlich bin ich da der falsche Ansprechpartner. Dank dir bin ich ja keinen normalen Tod gestorben, sondern bin direkt in eine andere Welt gerutscht. Von daher…" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und was machst du hier?" Bellatrix' Stimme klang neugieriger als beabsichtigt.

Ihr Cousin grinste schief. „Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen, Cousinchen. Nichts für ungut, du warst zu Lebzeiten ein ziemliches Miststück und wärst wahrscheinlich im Fegefeuer besser aufgehoben… aber anscheinend sollst du mit uns kommen…" Er nickte hinüber zu dem Schleier, hinter dem Evan, Severus und Regulus verschwunden waren. „Und dafür brauchst du erst einmal dein Herz."

„Mein Herz?" Bellatrix schnaubte. „Entschuldige, aber was heißt denn brauchen? Ich habe ein Herz!"

Sirius lachte, und es klang wie ein Bellen. „Sicher? Frag mal Alice und Frank, die können ganz bestimmt von deiner Großherzigkeit berichten…" Das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Lippen. „Du hast hier etwas verloren, Bella. Etwas Wichtiges." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

_Wie damals,_ schoss es Bellatrix durch den Kopf…

* * *

_„...das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", fuhr mein 21-jähriger Cousin mich an._

„_Was weißt du schon?", fauchte ich zurück, während ich meine Robe ordnete. Mir war schwindlig, Bilder zuckten durch meinen Kopf wie Lichtblitze, begleitet von einem schmerzhaften Pochen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du überhaupt redest, wenn du also die Güte hättest, dich nicht in mein Leben einzumischen!" _

_Ich stand auf und versuchte, mein Gleichgewicht zu finden._

_Sirius lachte freudlos. „Darum würde ich dich auch gerne bitten – glaub mir, ohne dich und deine Todesserfreunde wäre das Leben für viele von uns um einiges einfacher – und euch ist es ebenfalls egal! Ihr macht, was ihr wollt, egal, wie viele Leben ihr dabei auf den Kopf stellt."_

„_Du hast keine Beweise für irgendwas-" Ich musste mich auf einen Stuhl stützen, auf dessen Lehne noch die Uniform meiner Kollegin hing und schloss die Augen. Oh, diese Bilder…_

… _Adrienne Wilkes' aufgebrachte Stimme… „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich zusehe, wie du mich im Stich lässt!" Evans verzweifeltes, panisches „Nein, komm nicht näher"… melodiöse Beschwörungen voll von schwärzester Magie… Evan lag mit leichenweißem Gesicht röchelnd auf dem Boden… Adrienne… „Es war zu viel… Bella, tu etwas… es ist auch dein Fehler!" … verzweifelte Gegenbeschwörungen… „Was ist mit seinem Herz? Sev, was ist mit seinem Herz?" … Evans leere Augen… „Ich fühle… gar nichts." …_

„_Und du hast – verdammt noch mal – keine Ahnung, wovon du eigentlich sprichst!"_

_Die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen trieben mich aus dem Schwesternzimmer des St. Mungo's. Ich konnte nicht einfach ruhig sitzen bleiben, ich musste etwas tun…_

„_Bellatrix!" Schritte näherten sich, Sirius packte meinen Oberarm und drehte mich, sodass ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. „Bella! Du kannst… jetzt nicht einfach weitermachen, nicht nachdem du vorhin zusammengebrochen bist!"_

„_Es war nichts", murmelte ich und riss mich los. „Ein kleiner Kreislaufkollaps. Zu wenig Schlaf, zu unregelmäßiges Essen, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft das hier vorkommt."_

„_Ich hab dich kaum wach gekriegt", entgegnete er scharf. „Drei Enervate, um dich wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bekommen? Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier so häufig vorkommt." Und die Sorge in seinen Augen war ehrlich. Verdammte Gryffindorseele… und warum musste diese Sorge unbedingt etwas Tröstliches für mich darstellen?_

_Ich hatte mich losgerissen, aber trotzdem war ich ihm näher, als ich sein sollte, fühlte seine Wärme so intensiv als hätte ich in den letzten Monaten, Jahren in bitterer Kälte ausgeharrt… er war zu nah._

_Auch er bemerkte es und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. „Also", meinte er leise, „mein Angebot steht noch. So lebensmüde es vielleicht auch ist. Aber bevor du nochmal so zusammenklappst, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn du-"_

„_Ich bin Heilerin, Sirius", unterbrach ich ihn kalt. „Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe, wenn es mir nicht gut geht."_

_Ich drehte ihm, seiner Sorge, seiner Wärme den Rücken zu und entfernte mich von ihm – konnte jedoch nicht umhin, ihm insgeheim Recht zu geben: Ein wenig mehr Schlaf und Ehrlichkeit in meinem Leben waren sicherlich gesundheitsfördernder als die Nächte draußen und das regelmäßige Brennen meiner Knochen unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch… _

* * *

„Du hast dich schon immer dagegen gewehrt", sagte Sirius leise. „Haben wir beide."

„Weil es nicht richtig war", erwiderte Bellatrix halbherzig. „Wir standen auf verschiedenen Seiten, du warst – du _bist_ ein Blutsverräter. Ganz oben auf der Abschussliste."

„Na und? Das war uns beiden damals genauso gleichgültig wie jetzt." Sirius ließ sie für keinen Moment aus den Augen. „Verstehst du denn immer noch nicht, dass dieser ganze Reinblutwahnsinn am Ende vollkommen egal ist?"

Bellatrix öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, aber Sirius ließ se nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Tot ist tot. Wir müssen alle sterben und danach fragt niemand mehr nach deinem Blutstatus. Es ist _egal_."

Bellatrix konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, ob der Lächerlichkeit dieser Vorstellung. Es war so typisch für ihren Cousin, dieses Denken… In ihrer Familie war es ein Scherz gewesen, doch sie hatte schließlich begriffen, dass es ihm ernst war. Und das machte ihn zu etwas Verbotenem für sie. Warum musste das Verbotene bloß immer so reizvoll sein?

Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf der Steinbank nieder. „Also, was genau meinst du nun mit dem Herz?", fragte sie schließlich.

Sirius neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Versuch dich einfach daran zu erinnern, dass du mal eins hattest. Nein, nicht das, was du dafür hältst, nicht der Zorn, der dich dazu bringt, Unverzeihliche Flüche auszusprechen, nicht der Hass, der dich dazu bringt, den Cruciatus zu benutzen. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst."

Bellatrix verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Merlin, vielleicht hatte sie tatsächlich kein Herz mehr. Es war hundertmal gebrochen.

Damals, als Andromeda diesen Nichtsnutz Ted Tonks heiratete und ihre Mutter sie aus dem Familienstammbaum ausbrannte und Bellatrix verbot, mit ihrer großen Schwester zu sprechen… Damals, nach ihrer Fehlgeburt… damals, als es sie alle Willenskraft der Welt gekostet hatte, Sirius nicht zu küssen, ihm den Rücken zu kehren und Rodolphus zu heiraten… damals, nachdem der Dunkle Lord sie das erste Mal folterte und sie mit dieser furchtbaren _Verachtung_ anschaute, die ihr sagte, dass sie nicht einmal den Dreck unter seinen Stiefeln wert war…

Damals, als Sirius das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Unterarm entdeckte und sie mit diesem Blick anschaute, den sie erst später zu deuten gewusste hatte: Abscheu und Enttäuschung. Und seine Worte: „Du bist für mich gestorben. Ihr könnt mich tausendmal enterben und aus dem Stammbaum streichen, aber _du bist tot für mich!"_

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Evan. Evan, dessen Herz sie hatte schrumpfen und verschwinden sehen, nachdem Adrienne Wilkes ihm diesen Fluch aufgehalst hatte… Inoffiziell war ihr alter Freund an diesem Tag gestorben, auch wenn man ihn erst ein halbes Jahr später begraben hatte, nachdem er Alastor Moody und die Longbottoms dazu gebracht hatte, eine ganze Salve Todesflüche auf ihn abzufeuern…

Danach war alles egal gewesen. Danach war der Dunkle Lord ihr endgültig wie die einzige Rettung aus diesem Mienenfeld erschien. An der Seite des Dunklen Lords gab es keine Zweifel über Gut und Böse, keine verwirrenden Gefühle für blutsverräterische Cousins, kein Wanken mehr, nur noch Ehre und Macht…

Und es hatte sie nach Askaban gebracht.

Hier, in diesem Raum, gleich neben dem Schleier, wurde es ihr klar. Es hatte sie nach Askaban gebracht, und als sie ihr eisiges Gefängnis endlich hatte verlassen können, war sie tiefer denn je in Schande und Elend gewatet, ohne jemals Vergeltung für ihre Haft zu erlangen.

Genau wie Sirius. Ihre Leben waren immer in Zwillingsbahnen verlaufen, obwohl sie völlig unterschiedliche Wege gewählt hatten. Verrat, Haft, und noch mehr Verrat. An ihm hatte sie immer sehen können, wo sie sich gerade befand.

Wofür also hatte sie all das auf sich genommen, wenn sie letzten Endes doch wieder hier saß? Mit ihm? Wofür hatte sie all ihre Gefühle zurückgebissen, heruntergeschluckt, ausgespuckt und begraben, wenn es letzten Endes keinen Unterschied machte? Wofür hatte sie gekämpft und nach Ehre gestrebt, wenn es am Ende so unwichtig war?

„Ja, es ist frustrierend, nicht wahr?", meinte Sirius gedehnt. „Ich war wirklich enttäuscht, als ich es damals feststellen musste."

„Halt die Klappe!" Entsetzt stellte Bellatrix fest, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinab liefen. Sie hatte seit ihrem zweiten Jahr in Askaban nicht mehr geweint. Sie hatte Weinen seit jeher gehasst und war froh gewesen, als sie endlich die Fähigkeit dazu verloren hatte. Wofür starb man eigentlich, wenn der ganze Dreck zurückkehrte?

„He." Sirius strich ihr durch das Haar. „Da ist es ja."

„Was?"

„Dein Herz."

Bellatrix lehnte sich gegen ihn. „Hört es irgendwann auf, wehzutun?", fragte sie und hasste sich dafür, wie kindlich sie klang.

„Wenn sogar Snivellus Snape nach seinem beschissenen Leben wieder lächeln kann, dann schaffst du das auch." Sirius stupste ihr aufmunternd in die Seite.

„Ich wollte dich damals nicht töten", sagte Bellatrix leise.

„Ich weiß. In der Regel kannst du Schockzauber von Todesflüchen unterscheiden. Ich stand eben ungünstig." Ihr Cousin zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich wollte den Platz frei räumen, den du in meinem Kopf eingenommen hast."

„Und, hat's funktioniert?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte sie Sirius ein zweites Mal umgebracht.

„Tja, weißt du, ich habe auch gehofft, dass die Dementoren dich aus meinem Herzen brennen würden." Sirius streckte sich. „Hat nicht geklappt. Aber wie gesagt: Jetzt ist es auch egal. Wir sind am Rande der Welt und am Rande der Zeit – und der Zeit und der Welt ist es egal, wer wir sind, wen wir lieben und wem wir damit Schande bereiten."

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Du redest ziemlichen Müll."

„Vielen Dank."

„Wahrscheinlich warst du deshalb immer mein Lieblingscousin." Da, sie hatte es ausgesprochen!

Er grinste. „Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern, Cousinchen."

Sie stieß ihm unsanft in die Seite und kam auf die Füße. Er tat es ihr gleich. Bellatrix warf einen verunsicherten Blick auf den Schleier, der noch immer in dem unsichtbaren Wind tanzte.

„Sirius? Behält man dort drüben seinen Körper?"

„Nein. Zum Glück nicht."

„Okay."

Bellatrix trat einen Schritt vor und drückte ihre Lippen auf Sirius' Mund. Es war nicht einmal ein müder Abglanz von all der Leidenschaft, die einst in ihrem Körper getobt hatte. Es war ein sanfter, nahezu keuscher Kuss. Doch es war genug, dass sie ein scharfes Brennen in ihrer Brust spürte – ein wundervolles wohliges Brennen, dort, wo vor wenigen Stunden Zorn und Hass gelodert hatten. Dort, wo das Herz hingehörte.

„Komm nach Hause, Bella", murmelte Sirius gegen ihren Hals.

Und sie ergriff seine Hand und folgte ihm zurück hinter den Schleier.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
